Seven Minutes Of Drama!
by Freelance360
Summary: Like any other teen gathering there is partying, drinking, chillin, and drama, and last but not least party games. But what if it was a teen pool party at Geoff's best friends mansion with the former contestants of the Total Drama series along with some colorful OCs and many more playing a game of seven minutes of heaven? Well I would call it Seven Minutes of Drama!
1. SIGN UP!

**Wassup Fellow fanfic readers! This is Freelance360 along with fellow writer TeamCrafted_FanFic and we'll be picking a select group of OCs to be in the fanfic so we're here to let you guys know that if you wanna be apart of the fanfic his your time to do it . Anyways here is your application if you wanna join. You can submit your application as a review or you can even PM me the application.**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

ABOUT YOU:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths(Limit of only three):

Weaknesses(At least two):

Hobbies:

Allergies:

Medical Conditions(Asthmatic, Insomnia, etc…):

APPEARANCE:

Physique/Build(Athletic, Lean, Skinny, etc…):

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Marks?(Freckles, Beauty Marks, Tattoos, etc…):

Everyday Clothes:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Jewelry/Accessories:

PERSONAL DETAILS:

Who would be their friends?:

Who would be their enemies?:

[Optional]Single?:

[Optional]If single, what type of person would they crush on?

**Good Luck Participants and until next time Peace!**


	2. And The Winners Are

Wassup everyone! Well I have looked at the following OCs and I gotta say it was kinda hard deciding who I was gonna pick but my mind has been made up and right now here are the names that are gonna be in the fanfic:

**Link Damon **

**Kazumi Okisu**

**Kenny **

**Scarlett Anderson**

**Krystal **

**Amanda Winters**

**Thianna Ollie Pickett & Tavia Eileen Pickett**

I now have the first chapter finished and I will upload it soon.


	3. Who Wants To Play

**A/N: Hey everyone! here goes the first chapter which is pretty much a lil introduction of the fanfic.**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT! for this fanfic**

_At what looks to be a big mansion we see a huge house party occurring. DJ is jammin the music, people are dancing, drinking, and etc. In the crowd of party people we see cast members of the popular reality tv show "Total Drama". We see the cast of seasons 1-4 having in one corner of the party room. While the new crew from the Pahkitew Island season scattered out. There is no worries and just plain out fun. But someone isn't too satisfied and its our favorite party animal Geoff. We see him sitting down near the pool area._

"Man…" sighs Geoff as he looks on to at the party

Geoff continues to look on until he hears a voice says "Yo Geoff!"

_Geoff then turns to where he hears the voice and sees a muscular dude with a worried look on his face. The dude looks to be around 18 years old. He stands about 6'4 with a muscular figure. He has milk chocolate skin that goes with his hazel eyes. He has a regular tape haircut. He is wearing a Black Nike shirt that says "Just Do It" along with black cargo pants and red and black Nike air max's._

"Yeah Reg?" says a down Geoff

"You ok man" asks Reg

"Yeah just...chillin is all" sighs Geoff

"Chillin?" asks the jock surprised "Thats it!?"

"Whats your deal?" asks Geoff

"You're not partying which is worrying me a lot man" says Reg "Cuz for as long as I have known you Geoff partying is like oxygen to ya. Plus I was able to get this party at my place and I'd be damn if you think you the "Party King" is going to mope around"

"I know dude" sighs Geoff "I just feel like we're missing something. Something that everyone could get involved in. You know pump up the party"

Reg then gets an idea, snaps his fingers, and says "I got an idea"

"What do you have in mind?" asks an interested Geoff

Reg goes to Geoff's ear and whispers something in his ear and whatever Reg is whispering to Geoff has him smiling from ear to ear

"Thats a classic dude!" smiles Geoff who then jumps up from his seat

"I know" says Reg "So I'll get my compadre to help us out"

"And I'll get my guys to help out" says Geoff "Once we got our people we meet back here"

"Gotcha" replies Reg

_The two end their conversation with a fist pound and they search for their friends. We them both head inside the mansion in search of their friends. We follow Reg and he goes to what looks like the rec room. He walks to to the pool table where he sees a bevy of females._

"Yep thats Lockie all right" says Reg as he shakes his head

He walks over to the crowd of teen girls and tries to get in politely but that doesn't work so he does it the ol fashioned way.

"Out of the way" says Reg as he moves females out of his way

_He moves a few more females before he sees his friend Lockie playin pool. Lockie like Reg is tall and athletic as he stands at a whopping 6'7. He has smooth long black hair that fringes to the right along with blue eyes. He has a rather light tan complexion. He wears chewbacca fur jacket with a black T-shirt underneath it. Along with that he wearing black skinny jeans and black converse all star shoes._

"Hey Lockie" says Reg

Lachlan turns to see Reg and grins as he says "Sup Reggie. Lemme do this real quick"

Lachlan then hits the cue ball at a striped ball which then hit two solids and another striped ball

and all went into the holes. The girls then cheered at his awesomeness.

Afterwards he walks over to Reg and says "Whats up brotha from anotha motha?"

"Well me and Geoff are about do a lil something and we could use your expertise bruh" smiles Reg

"Does this plan involve sexy females?" asks Lachlan

"You know it" smiles Reg as he gives the thumbs up

"Well count me in" smiles Lachlan

"Alright then lets go find Geoff and get this started" says Reg

"Roger that" replies Lachlan

As the two walk off to see Geoff so does Lachlan's 'fans' which doesn't pleases Reg.

"Umm…Lockie?" says Reg

"Yeah Reg" asks Lachlan

"Can you handle that bruh?" asks Reg who points at Lachlan's 'fans'

"Sure no problemo" smiles Lachlan as he turns around and tell the girls "Sorry that I can't chill around with you beautiful females some more but my best friend here needs some advice. So I would be so grateful if you can give us some space"

The girls yet disappointed followed Lachlan's request and they leave him be.

"There problem solved" says Lachlan

"Good then lets go" says Reg

They then went to find Geoff as they do so they bump into the tall ebony Amazon better known as Jasmine who has a drink in her hand.

"Oh sorry bout that mates" apologizes Jasmine as looks up to see the guys

"No biggie" smiles Reg "And you're Jasmine from TDPI right?"

"Yeah and you are?" asks Jasmine

"Oh my name is Reggie" says Reg "This is my place"

Lachlan then bumps Reg as if to notify to introduce him

"Also this is Lachlan" says Reg

"Pleasure meetin ya both" smiles Jasmine

"On no the pleasure is all mine" smiles Lachlan as he gently grabs Jasmine's hand and kisses it

Jasmine giggles and walks away

Lachlan then watches the beautiful ebony amazon walk away until he feels a hostile stare. He turns and sees a somewhat peeved Reg

"What?" asks Lachlan as he shrugs his shoulders

"Not cool man" sighs Reg as he shakes his head

"Oh you got a thing for her don't you?" asks Lachlan

"Yeah I do but shes in a serious relationship with that Shawn dude" says Reg "And I'm not finna ruin that relationship"

"Hmm suit yourself" says Lachlan "She can get it but anyways my eye is really on Lindsey"

"Whatever" says Reg "Lets go see where Geoff and his crew is at"

The two head back to the pool. As they do that we go back to Jasmine where we see her walk over to who appears to be Sammy who is sitting down.

"Got ya something Sammy" smiles Jasmine as she gives Sammy her drink

"Thanks" smiles Sammy "Hey Jasmin who was those guys?"

"Oh its the dude who owns this place and... his friend" smiles a slightly blushing Jasmin "They're cool people"

"You should be careful" says Sammy

"What do you mean?" asks Jasmine

"I see you blushing at that dude" says Sammy "Be careful you got Shawn remember?"

"I know its just kinda a first for someone who was not only taller than me but also not intimidated by me" says Jasmine

"Well alright I guess I would feel that way too" says Sammy as she takes a sip of her drink

As that happen where they Geoff along with DJ, Duncan, and Owen.

"So the gangs all here" says Geoff

"Yep" says Duncan

"Well I guess you guys already know what we're about to do right?" asks Reg

"Yep they do" smiles Geoff

"Ok small pieces of writing paper?" asks Reg

"Check" says DJ who has a big book of paper

"Venue?"

"Check" says Geoff as he points to the pool shed

"Loss of inhibitions?"

"Check" says Duncan as he points to some drunk girls

"Swag?"

The guys check their wardrobe and say "Check"

"Bad bitches?"

All the guys look around and see a bevy of beautiful teen girls. After a few more seconds of looking they all look at each other and says in unison "Hell yeah!"

"Alright then lets do this" smiles Reg who then goes to the DJ who is posted in the inside the mansion.

Regg goes to the DJ who seems to be an olive skinned female beauty. She has dark brown hair that is hanging loose, goes to her mid-back, and has parted bangs that cover her eyebrows which is dyed purple which goes with her onyx eyes. She is wearing a black off the shoulder "Bowling for Soup" T-Shirt with a black and purple striped tie, Black ripped jean shorts over Dark purple leggings, and Silver running shoes. She has a slim waist with wide, round hips. She also sports purple beats along with a silver nose ring and purple and black fingerless striped gloves.

"Hey Thianna!" says Reg

"Yo!" says Thianna

The DJ would turn her attention to Reg who then gives her the sign to kill the music which disappointed the party people. Reg then goes up to where the DJ is standing and speaks into the mic

"Hows everybody doing!?" asks Reg

The reply he gets is a huge roar of cheers.

"Cool Cool" smiles Reg "Well look me and my good friend came up with a good I need to know by a show of hands who remember the party games we used to play when was younger?"

Everyone looked a tad confused yet they rose their hand

"Now just in case ya'll misunderstood me I ain't talking bout pinatas" smiles Reg "I mean games like spin the bottle"

The crowd started to understand with his example

"Well I feel that we should relive those memories high school style" says Reg

Out of nowhere voice says "And how are we suppose to do that!?"

"Who said that?" asks Reg

"Me" says the voice out from the crowd

Two girls come out from the crowd. The first girl has long brown hair that's in a pony-tail along with brown eyes. She has skin along with a average body with little curves. She is wearing a dark gray shirt with a purple star in the middle, blue jeans, and some converses. She also is wearing glasses.

"The name is Krystal" smiles the party goer

"Krysii!" says the other girl behind Krystal "You're making a scene"

She seems to be a tomboy with a skinny figure. She has short lilac colored hair with kinks in it. Her eyes are pale green which goes with her pale white skin. She is wearing a T-Shirt with a Light bulb on it and shorts that goes to mid thigh along with some converses. she also is wearing a small ring with a Emerald in the middle on her left pinkie and a tattoo on her wrist that say "Live The Way I Want To Live"

"I'm just asking a question Maxine" states Krystal

"Krystal was it?" asks Reg

"Yep thats my name" says Krystal

"Well Krystal IF you let me finish then you will know" smiles Reg "Now we aren't going to be playing spin the bottle or nun like that. But something even better…"

"And whats that?" asks Krystal

"Seven Minutes In Heaven" smiles Reg

_The crowd of teens start to cheer at the idea. While Krystal looks as if she likes the idea while Maxine looks somewhat afraid of it._

"Now there will be a twist to it" says Reg "Everyone who's willing to play will put their name on a piece of paper given to you by DJ who is over at the pool. People will be selected lottery style by picking their name out of Geoff's hat. Meaning that anything can happen. You could be shacked up with your crush. Your love interest, the person you always wanted to bang but couldn't. This could be our time. But the biggest rule of all is that when your name is called and no matter who it is you have to go in with. If you don't go then you will have to leave the party immediately"

"B-B-B-B-But what if there's two of the same sex?" asks a nervous Maxine

"Doesn't matter" says Reg with a straight face "Now look I'm not gonna force ya'll to make out but ya'll gonna go in there. Everyone claims that they are live and they're bout the party life or that they are the best kisser. If so why not join in on the fun if you're bout what I'm really saying is…..who wants to play?" smiles Reg

Suddenly a big amount of party goers went over to DJ to get their piece of paper. Reggie then turns to look at Maxine.

"I hope to be seeing you two there" smiles Reggie who then walks off to the pool

**A/N: Oooooo let the fun and mayhem begin! Next chapter will be our first victims. If you got a suggestion of who should end up in the shed lemme know anI might just make it happen. Also the rest of the OCs will make their debut next chapter. Otherwise, thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	4. DuncanxMaxine

**A/N: Wassup ya'll heres the new chapter! Hope you guys and gals enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR the story AND OC Reggie**

_We see an abundance of people going to the pool area to pick up a piece of paper from DJ to join in the game. As that happens, we see Krystal and Maxine in the crowd._

"Kryssi" whimpers Maxine "I don't think I should be a part of this"

"Why not?" asks Krystal "It'll be fun. Plus you might get paired up with him"

Maxine then blushes as she says "What do you mean him!? I don't like anyone!"

"Psst please Maxine don't give me that crap" says Krystal who isn't buying Maxine's obvious lie "You know you like that dude from Total Drama"

"N-No I don't!" denies Maxine who blushes even more

"Mhmm yeah so why are you blushing?" asks Krystal

"I-I-I'm not!" exclaims Maxine

"Whatever" sighs Krystal as she rolls her eyes "Either way you're doing this whether you like it or not"

"And why is that?" asks Maxine

"Because if you don't you better find someone else to drive you home" smiles Krystal

Maxine then sighs as she puts her head down and defeat and says "Alright I'll do it"

"Don't be so down Maxine" says Krystal "Look if it will make you feel better you probably might not even be picked"

Maxine then lifts her head and says "Yeah…you're right. I mean what are the chances I get picked anyway? Look at all these people"

"That's the spirit!" smiles Krystal

_As those two are in the middle of that we go to the front of the line where we see DJ talking to someone by appearance looks to be a cool surfer dude. He has dark black medium length rocker style hair. He has white skin along with green eyes. He's wearing nothing but glasses and red and black board shorts._

"Kenny!" smiles Reggie "Or should I say Spec?"

"Sup Reg" smiles the surfer dude "And doesn't matter man"

"Oh ok" replies Reggie "So you here to enter our little game huh?"

"Yeah it sounds fun so I said what the hell" smiles Kenny who then goes to DJ and gets his piece of paper "So just write my name here right?"

"Yep and you give it back to me and I put it in the hat" answers DJ

_Kenny then writes his name and gives his slip of paper to DJ. Afterwards he then leaves the line and goes off to the pool_

"Hey Reggie, he's that surfer dude right?" asks Duncan

"Yep and you already know we're going to set him up right?" smiles Reggie

"Yep but with who though?" asks Lachlan

"Don't worry I already have that covered" smiles Reggie

_Not too long after that a slim goth girl walks up to DJ. She looks to be quite short as she is barely 5ft tall. She has long black hair that has layers and sideswiped bangs along with red highlights which complements her red eyes and pale skin. She is wearing a black leather jacket with a red tank top under it, black skinny jeans, and black leather boots. She wears a ring on her right hand and a black spiked bracelet. She also sports tattoo of music notes on her ear, a lip piercing, and 3 piercings on her right ear._

"Hey is this the where I sign up for that seven minutes in heaven shit?" asks the goth girl

"Yep it sure is" says DJ "Here you go"

_The girl writes her name on the paper and DJ sneaks a peek and sees that her name is Scarlet._

"So your name is Scarlet?" asks DJ

"Yeah so whats it to ya?" asks Scarlet

"Nothing" replies DJ "Its just that you have a beautiful name is all"

"Hmph stick it jock" scowls Scarlet who then gives DJ her paper and leaves

"What did I do?" says a confused DJ

_As DJ wondered that we go into the line of people and see a group of three, 2 girls and 1 boy standing in line and they are talking. The first girl has a slim and fit figure with curly hair brunette that goes down to her neck with chestnut colored highlights. Along with that she has light blue eyes with pale white skin. She is wearing a short black gown with white polka dots along with black leggings, white flats, and a white jacket._

"Man this line is long" says the first girl

"Well, what did ya expect Amanda?" asks the second girl

"Yeah everyone would like the chance to being with someone they like doing gods know what in an enclosed space for seven minutes" says the boy

_The second girl has a curvy and thick figure with long curly brown hair. She has hazel eyes that match her cocoa brown skin. She is wearing a white back out tank top with black shorts and sandals. She also is wearing a skull necklace and has a black tattoo on her right arm that says "Trust no one" in Kanji. Last but not least the boy who is in between the two girls has a light tan skin tone. He has wavy dirty blonde hair that covers his left side of his greenish blue eyes. He is wearing a checkered unbuttoned shirt with a white tank top underneath, dark blue jeans with jeans on them, and black vans._

"You gotta point Link" says Amanda "Also I wasn't expecting it to be a breeze Kazumi"

"Well I don't know about you guys but I know who I want to be paired up with" smiles Kazumi

"We know we know" grins Amanda "You wanna get paired up with bad boy Duncan"

"Damn straight" smiles Kazumi

"What's so good about him anyways?" asks Link

"Everything" replies Kazumi "He excites me"

"Yeah we can see that" says Amanda

"Well I think Kaz is about to get excited" smiles Link

"Why do you say that?" asks Amanda

_Link points to the front of the line where the girls then look on and see Duncan._

"Uh Oh" says Amanda "There goes your man Kazumi…..Kazumi?"

_Amanda then looks over to see Kazumi staring at Duncan with heart shaped eyes._

Link sighs and says "There's nothing we can do Amanda. She's lost in her own fantasies"

_The two then grab Kazumi and walk along the line. After that time passes and eventually the people are done signing up. We see the guys are at the pool area._

"Ok so who's going to pick the names?" asks Owen

"I'll do it" says Lachlan

Reggie then grabs the microphone.

"Ok everyone I got everyone's names, so it's time to get this game started!" smiles Reggie then gets a good reception from the crowd

_Reggie then passes Lachlan Geoff's hat which is full of the names and blindly picks a name out of it. He sees the first name and it brings a smile on his face. He then picks another name out of the hat and when he sees the name he begins to shake his head. Lachlan then tells Reggie to check out the names he picked up and once Reggie sees the name he cracks a mischievous smirk_

"Man o Man" chuckles Reggie

"Reggie whose names did you pull out?" asks a curious Duncan

"Oh you're about to find out" smiles Reggie who then walks off to the DJ

_Meanwhile, we go inside the mansion where we see a couple of the girls of the first season of total drama sitting down. We see Leshawna, Bridgette, Gwen, and but not least Courtney._

"I wonder how much drama is gonna happen because of this game?" says Leshawna

"Knowing that Duncan is going to be a part of it probably a lot" suggests Courtney drinking from her cup

"Hmmm something tells me that you might want to be a part of it" smiles Bridgette

"Oh no!" declines Courtney "I'm done getting involve with Duncan"

"Right says the person who still keeps a sculpted skull with the initials DxC" grins Gwen

"Gwen you can't talk you stole him for me!" snaps Courtney

"For the millionth time Courtney you guys broke up so was free to date anyone he pleases" sighs Gwen

_The girls then continue talking and as that was happening we see Reggie telling Thianna to cut off the music which gets everyone's attention. Then grabs hold of the mic and goes towards the crowd_

"Ok everyone we now have our first participants!" says Reggie

The crowd in response cheers

"Now the first person up going into the shed is none other TDI's original delinquent, Duncan!"

Once the crowd hears Duncan's name we go to where Krystal and Maxine are sitting at

"Hmm looks like he's going up first thing huh?" grins Maxine

"Yep looks like it" says Krystal "Wonder who's going up there?"

_We then pass through the crowd where we see Kazumi with Amanda and Link. We take a look at begging and praying that her name gets picked. We go to where Courtney and the girls are._

"Hmm speak of the devil" smiles Bridgette

"Whatever" says Courtney who rolls her eyes and takes a sip from her cup "Not like it's affecting my life"

"Riiiight" says Gwen

"Shhh! girls Reg is about to call the other person's name" says Lashawna

We then go back to Reggie about to say the second person's name

"And the person who will be joining Duncan is…. Maxine!

_Looks of shock and anger goes through Kazumi as she finds it is not her. As she does that Amanda and Link pat her on the back to cool her down. We go to back to the Total Drama girls where we see Bridgette. Gwen, and Leshawna looking to see Courtney's reaction which is surprisingly calm._

"What are you guys looking at?" asks Courtney

"You" replies Bridgette

"Well while you guys do that I'm going to get some green jello" says Courtney walking off

As Courtney walks off, Bridgette starts to giggle which makes Gwen and Leshawna concerned

"Why you giggling for Bridge?" asks Gwen

"Because she she was going for some green jello" smiles Bridgette

Gwen looks at Bridgette puzzled and says "What's so funny about Courtney getting some green…..Ohhh"

"Oh what Gwen?" asks Leshawna who seems to be out of the loop

_Gwen then motions to Leshwana's ear and whispers the ebony's ear the info which makes Leshawna smile_

"Mhmm getting your green jello indeed" says Leshawna

We then go to where Krystal and Maxine are where we see a happy Krystal sitting next to what appears to be a composed Maxine.

"Maxine! You're going to be with Duncan!" cheers Krystal "…Maxine?"

Krystal looks over to see Maxine frozen as if she was transformed to stone.

"Oh no not today" says Krystal who then goes over to Maxine's ear "Keep on acting like this and I'll read you diary to him"

Maxine then immediately gets out of her petrified state and says with a scared expression

"You wouldn't"

"Try me and find out" smiles Krystal

"You're bluffing" says Maxine

Krystal clears her throat and says "OMG I can't believe I saw him today at school! I just can't keep myself under when I see him and his…."

_Krystal would be unable to finish talking as Maxine would cover Krystal's mouth with her hand. Maxine would then sigh and admit defeat yet again to Krystal and with that she heads over to Reggie and the others_

"Um Maxine? Where are you?" asks Reggie

"Over here!" shouts Maxine running "Sorry I had to do something real quick"

_At that moment, Maxine and Duncan's eyes would meet and Maxine quickly dropped her head as she blushed a deep beet red. Reggie would then lead the two to the shed where they both enter._

"Alright you two got seven minutes" says Reggie "Oh and Duncan"

"Please don't break her" pleads Reggie

"'I'll try not to" grins Duncan

_Reggie then gives Duncan the "I'm watching you" sign and closes the sign, closes the door, and locks it. He then tells Owen who has a big platter of food in his hand to block the door by standing against it. We see Duncan and Maxine standing across from each other. For the first few minutes it nothing but an awkward silence with Duncan on one end of the pool shed. Maxine with her head down to mask her blushing fidgets her hands while Duncan plays around with his switch blade to kill time. A few seconds pass by and Duncan is about to say something to Maxine but as he makes a sudden move towards her she jumps. When Duncan gets a good look of her face which is blushing he gives Maxine a grin which makes her blush mad crazy. This makes Duncan's grin turn into a smile._

"So I get the feeling you have a crush on me" smiles the delinquent

"Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What are you talking about?!" asks Maxine as she trembles and blushes

"Come on now" smirks Duncan as he motions towards Maxine "You know that you want a taste"

"D-D-D-Don't flatter yourself" stutters a nervous Maxine who tries to motion herself ay from Duncan

"Oh but I'm not flattering myself but merely speaking the truth" grins Duncan he corners he trembling Maxine "You're not good with hiding your feelings"

"Shut up!" snaps Maxine

"Oh I'm so scared" grins Duncan as he mocks Maxine and inches closer to her

_Maxine in return sees Duncan closing in and pushes him to the side and flees to the door. She is trying to open it, but it won't budge open since Owen's big body is in the way._

"Come on open up!" screams Maxine as she tries to bust open the door "let me outta here! Please!"

_We go outside of the pool shed where we see the guys chillin and hearing Maxine's scream for help_

"Hey Reggie shouldn't we let her out man?" asks a concerned Owen who's blocking the shed door

"Naw she's just the ultra-shy type is all" says Reggie

"I don't know man it sounds like she's in danger to me" says DJ "I think we need let her out"

"What she needs the most right now is to 'Woman Up' and confront her crush. She doesn't need to escape her feelings" says Lachlan

"And how do you know she has a crush on Duncan?" asks Owen'

"Because of the way she reacted when she and Duncan's eyes met" answers Geoff who cuts in "She was red like a tomato"

"Exactly" replies Lachlan

"Besides there's only three minutes left" says Reggie "She will survive"

"Well well well" smiles Geoff as he looks off to the crowd and sees something interesting at the pool

_We got back into the shed where we see Maxine's back against the door and Duncan is currently in front of her._

"Well looks like you're trapped huh?" smirks the delinquent

_Maxine tries to move, but Duncan pins her where she stands as he puts his hand at both sides._

"You really love to play hard to get" smiles Duncan "I like that"

"Shut up!" blushes Maxine

"With pleasure" smiles Duncan who then gives Maxine a surprise kiss.

_Duncan inserts his tongue into Maxine's mouth and plays with her tongue. Maxine attempts to fight Duncan off, but moments later she concedes and start to tongue wrestle with the delinquent. Maxine has gotten more aggressive as run her hands through Duncan's hair. As Maxine is doing that Duncan hands are around her hips. They continue to kiss even when they hear a loud knock on the pool shed._

"Hey times up guys" says Reggie through the door

_Some moments passes and the two teens are still kissing intensely in the pool shed until the pool shed door suddenly opens up with an impatient Reggie looking at the two. When that happens Maxine breaks their kiss._

"Guys it's time to get out" smiles Reggie "If you want to finish making out you gotta do

_Maxine then instantly breaks the kiss with Duncan and dashes out the pool shed blushing like crazy._

"Man you know that was a major cock block right?" grins Duncan

"Does it look like I give a damn?" asks a smiling Reggie "Your time is up so come on out"

"Whatever" says Duncan who fixes himself up as he exits the pool shed

_As Duncan was walking, he is approached by his bud Geoff._

"Yo Duncan" says Geoff

"What's up Geoff" says Duncan

"Dude look you got a secret admirer" smiles Geoff as he points out to the crowd near the entrance to the pool

Duncan looks to the crowd and sees Courtney looking over at the pool shed. A few seconds later, Courtney sees Duncan looking at her and she quickly walks off.

"Geoff it's too obvious to be a secret" smile Duncan

_As that happens, Reggie gets the hat full of names and gets Lachlan to pick some more names up._

**A/N: Thats all for now! Also if you hav any suggestions of who should go next either PM me or put it in the reviews. But other than that thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


End file.
